User talk:Ghaziya
You'll Get Help First, you posted in the right place, I created this website, so I can help you a lot. I'm also happy you share the same feelingw we all have! We spend a lot of time here, creating articles, adding images, and now we're the 7th best movie wiki! Asking for help is actually very general, and if you're looking for general, take a look at this. If you're looking for something more specific, send me another message and I'll be more than glad to help. It's nice to see you appreciating our work ;) And for the tildes, they are for signing your name with your username and date. -- 22:24, April 26, 2010 (UTC) :Your welcome, your welcome, your welcome :D It's great to help other users, sure you can get to me if you're lost. Nice to meet you too, -- 22:34, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Sig Here you go. Do you like it? I'm sorry that I won't make the font size 18 and 22, because this is how big 18 is. R Ghaziya, Phoenix Rising R I can change it if you want me to. Now, go to your preferences, and type in the sig box and make sure to check the checkbox underneath. Then click save at the very end. Now it should be working, but if you have trouble, I'll be happy to help you. =] Also, your sig page is here User:Ghaziya/Sig. [[User:Draginfli/Operation: Galleries|'='i=]] Draginfli the Luminescent =i= 01:15, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Awesome! Most Luminous Dragonfli, Can you hear me laughing all the way from here to there over my size specifications?? I am like a baby, don't know what to do! Just making lots of noise right now. But I will stumble along with the help of all of you. What you have created for me is nothing short of magnificent - please accept my most sincere appreciation. OK, here comes the test to see if I followed all of your instructions in my preferences correctly. Keep your fingers crossed - mine are. ((SUBST:User:Ghaziya/Sig)) 02:26, May 4, 2010 (UTC) :Hehe don't be so hard with yourself, just copy . Below your e-mail and above your gender. I really hope this helps ;) -- 02:43, May 4, 2010 (UTC) ::Yes, you need the squiggily things that remind me of sideways doves . Not the parenthases. =] [[User:Draginfli/Operation: Galleries|'='i=]] Draginfli the Luminescent =i= 03:31, May 4, 2010 (UTC) :::Now it's not your fault. The "s" in "/Sig" at the end should be capitalized. Yours is lowercase. The wiki is really case-sensitive like that. I hope that works. =] O_o [[User:Draginfli/Operation: Galleries|'='i=]] Draginfli the Luminescent =i= 03:59, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Here I Am! Well, now you have an excuse :D How are you doing with the guide to edit wikis? Do you need any more help? Great sig, btw. -- 12:27, May 4, 2010 (UTC) :Lol, I do sleep, plus I go to high school, busy life XD I always get some time to help and edit and then to do my homeworks and watch TV. I do like the sig, and the size is a little big, if it bothers you, I can get it one size smaller. Now about the image. You do know how to upload an image, right? That's basic rule number 1! You can upload an image from your computer here: , then you can upload a picture like this: You'll get something like this: : File: is for the name of your picture. 200px is to the size, you can change it. thumb: I really don't know, just copy it. This is my picture: a little description, it's optional btw. Always use |, you can copy the "formula" from here. About your talk page etiquette, yeah, you can sign in your talk page. I answer you here because you're new around, and I don't want to confuse you by answering in my own talk page, that way, you'll get a new message notice. I hope this helps, -- 22:01, May 4, 2010 (UTC) :Awww ~ there ya go, taking care of me again :-) Somehow, I get an new message notice by email whenever there is an edit on my page, or yours, and now Techtoniums ~ don't know how I managed to arrange that but it is really neat ~ makes me feel popular. So, you take your choice on where you want me to post. Thanks for your input on my sig ~ if you wouldn't mind, will you please take it down a notch and see if it is still readable? I am kind of an "out there" person, so I don't mind if it grabs a little attention :-) Interesting discussion on gender going on ~ I never doubted that Draginfli is female and I never for a second doubted that you are male. I was very surprised when you said you were in high school though ~ you are wise beyond your years ~ trust me when I say that. You have a quality of inner knowledge and calm about you that I can feel connecting on a deep level with others. Am I right? That is fantastic that you are juggling so many interests and obligations now. Whew! OK, on to the dreaded task of transferring pictures ~ no I don't understand basic rule number 1 ~ '''not even after you explained it to me. But I will give it a try. The pics I have on my Internet Explorer favorites bar DO have a web address ~ is there anything I can do with that? Cut and paste it somewhere? I can't think of any other questions right now (SURPRISE). Thanks very much for wading through all of this. R Ghaziya, Phoenix Rising R 02:29, May 5, 2010 (UTC) ::You're kinda right, thanks for the nice words :) I reduced your sig one size, tell me if you want it back as it was. About the pictures... you can't copy-paste, you need to save it to your computer, and then upload it. And again, I have no problem on helping you :D -- 12:22, May 5, 2010 (UTC) : My Illustrious Mentor Matias ~ otherwise known as "Bossman" ~ are you sure that you will know that I am sending you a post????? Even if I don't announce it with huge titles on your page????? OK, I'm gonna trust you on this one. First of all, I want to try my new reduced-size sig. Here goes. R Ghaziya, Phoenix Rising R 03:13, May 6, 2010 (UTC) : : Danggit, I just spent a '''lot of time on a post to you and I fat-fingered something and it all disappeared! Danggit! Oh well, this should keep me out of trouble for a while. I want to thank you for going to the trouble of taking my sig down a notch ~ it is perfect ~ still "out there" but not too " out there ~ you knew exactly what it needed! How is everything going with you ~ are you getting close to graduation? This is always a stressful time of the year when you are in school. I am pooped tonight ~ I really love doing the Census interviews because I like connecting with people; but I hate trying to track down people, especially when they don't want to be tracked down. Oh well. Tah-Dah ~ I have some extraordinarily good news. I was getting very, very embarrassed about continually bothering you with my "high maintenance" needs and today I decided to ask one of my boyfriends (who is pretty good with computers) to teach me how to take images off of the internet and put them in a folder. I hadn't asked him before because I didn't want him to know that I had any flaws :-) ~ I am probably crossed off of his list now. But . . . I have a whole folder full of phoenix images just waiting to be called forth into action. This girl is getting ready to get her page going. Oh yes, I have some good ideas for user boxes, is Techtonium still doing those? Also, last night, I spent a lot of time researching image copyright laws ~ of course, I have the information in hard copies, filed neatly in a binder for easy reference ~ are you rolling your eyes yet? Oh yeah, I did want to ask you about something ~ at the very beginning of this post, you had mentioned something about me working on a guide to edit wikis ~ huh ~ you have a lot of confidence in me ~ I will be happy to do anything as long as someone holds my hand. I am constantly amazed at the incredible talent on this wiki ~ I am always stumbling into nooks and crannies with all sorts of juicy articles ~ and to think that you started it all ~ aren't you proud!!!!!!! Proud, but humble, I'm sure :-) : Whew, I think I have covered it all. You are always so patient with my ramblings ~ yeah, I know, I am labor intensive :-( Sorry! Take care and thanks again for always being here, there, everywhere. . Here comes my cool sig again. R Ghaziya, Phoenix Rising R 04:05, May 6, 2010 (UTC) :Welcome, Ghaziya. It is nice to have yet another female here on this male dominated wiki. :P Don't worry about being "technologically challenged" as I like to call it. If I can learn, anyone can learn. And a guy who dumps you because you can't do everything perfectly isn't worth the effort. I'll bet he has a few flaws too. Skxwang 11:49, May 6, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks for the enthusiastic welcome. I am still a little confused on where I should respond ~ your page or mine ~ Matias has assured me that this is ok. I found you on my first day here; but, I didn't know how to connect with you. It has taken my Illustrious Mentor Matias a lot of time and patience and eye-rolling just to get me this far :-) I don't think it's so bad being one of the few females in this male-dominated wiki ~ it makes us special! I remember reading what you said about not being a gamer ~ whew ~ me neither! I was thinking I was the only person in the world who wasn't. Shhhhhhh, don't tell anyone this, but I even stopped watching television many years ago, shhhhhh. I must tell you how incredibly much I admire and respect anyone who has the passion and the courage to go into teaching ~ BRAVO! I have friends who are teachers and the horror stories they tell ~ OMG! I look forward to getting to know you better. R Ghaziya, Phoenix Rising R 13:16, May 6, 2010 (UTC) ::I don't watch much television either; no time. I have about 100 hours of shows DVR'd and waiting for summer! A little eye rolling never hurt anyone. I am sure JayBo rolled his a lot when I first started here as well. Skxwang 17:09, May 6, 2010 (UTC) : ::Hi! Wow that was very interesting to read :D I'm 15, so I'll graduate when this year ends plus one more, very stressful. Great news about the pics! You can upload them now! You know how to upload them? If you don't... . If you still don't get it... . I did role my eyes when you said that you searched for image copyright laws! What for! Tecto is still doing those, leave a message in his talk page, or to Draginfli also. When I was talking about a guide, I meant to this guide, the one to study everything about wikis :) Talkig about me, yeah, I'm proud :D When I created the wiki I never even imagined it would be this good. :Well, I'm done too. I'm happy to help you in whatever you need! Cheers, -- 12:30, May 6, 2010 (UTC) :Most Illustrious Mentor ~ thanks for your encouraging words and the blue "here" and "here" ~ I couldn't put one foot in front of the other without your including the blue "here" in your posts :-) I am going to contact Tecto about helping me construct my User Page with a banner and a box ~ and also the "User Boxes". Is he my best source for all of that? I don't think I should make all of those requests at once though ~ he will run and hide. I hope that you are going to have a most magnificent day today! Thanks for always being here, there, and everywhere. Salut! R Ghaziya, Phoenix Rising R 13:30, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Guide Hello Ghaziya I've seen you around. I heard you're making a guide to edit wikis or something. I can help you write a section on userboxes, hex colors, and other stuff. If you need help just gimme a ring. [[TECTONIUM]] 18:33, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Re: Beautiful Artwork Thanks! I think that if you're going to have a tail, and it's going to be a thin tail, it should be long. The braid was an accident, but I went with it because it looked good. I can't talk much here 'cause I gotta go, but thanks for the compliments! [[User:Draginfli/Operation: Galleries|'='i=]] Draginfli the Luminescent =i= 05:35, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Re: Itz Me ~ Help Hey, I swa your post in Matias' talkpage. May I have permission to help you on your page? [[User:Draginfli/Operation: Galleries|'='i=]] Draginfli the Luminescent =i= 17:16, May 6, 2010 (UTC) : Most Luminous You ~ thank you, thank you, thank you, yes, yes, yes, please, please, please. I know that I am driving Matias CRAZY although he would never tell me so. Bless his heart. He is so amazing. I conquered a major mountain yesterday when I learned how to download (upload?) pictures ~ I thought that was all there was to it ~ HA! I wanted to plug in that phoenix picture where everyone else has a picture on their user page in that box thingy ~ good grief, it blew up in my face ~ not a pretty sight! In addition, I have noticed that when I downloaded it from the internet, the ends of the feathers were clipped on the left side with mucho space on the right side. Is there anyway to fluff out the feathers on the left side to kind of even her out? I promise all of you that I am learning something every day; but realize that I am still going to be a real pain for a while. I really do want to get better at this so I can start helping out when you need it. What a community this is to step in and recognize when someone is really struggling. I am just eager beyond my skills right now. Let me know what I need to do to help. My first born? Thank you again. R Ghaziya, Phoenix Rising R 01:17, May 7, 2010 (UTC) : : : Itz me again. Just been looking at your page again and it finally occured to me that you don't have a picture in a box thingy ~ you have your spectacular banner which is sooooooo fine! Do you think that would be a good idea for me too? Hmmmmmm ~ I'm beginning to really like that visual. Would it be possible to take my phoenix and stretch her across the top of the page??? Poor you, I'm making things more complicated with each passing minute. You can tell me "Time Out" any time you want to ~ or you can tell me you don't think it would look fantastic ~ hmmmm. R Ghaziya, Phoenix Rising R 03:00, May 7, 2010 (UTC) :::Actually, go to Tectonium for banner requests. =] [[User:Draginfli/Operation: Galleries|'='i=]] Draginfli the Luminescent =i= 03:02, May 7, 2010 (UTC) For image coding, make it like this (I'm going to shorten the file's name for now): You had yours like this: That is perfectly fine, but with no pixel size, the wiki makes the picture the biggest it can get without being blurry. To make a pixel size, code it like this: This makes the top edge have 300px (px stands for pixels). You can use any number, but I usually use anything between 100px and 600px. I'm sorry that I can't change anything about the centering of the pheonix. You have to find a new image that is centered properly to fix that. =] I'll always be happy to help you. [[User:Draginfli/Operation: Galleries|'='i=]] Draginfli the Luminescent =i= 03:08, May 7, 2010 (UTC) : You are the artist extraordinaire and I trust whatever you say. Obviously, I need to delete the one that is on there if she can't be fixed (not in the veterinarian sense of "fixing") ~ I actually tried to do that this afternoon but I couldn't get her to go away. I do have a couple more images that I really love that I could use. I don't understand where to put the code in ~ the images in my folder DO have pixel sizes but they are all assorted different sizes. Do I replace those numbers with what you gave me? Do you agree that a banner will be a good idea for me instead of a box thingy??????? If so, I can contact Techtonium and annoy him for a while (definitely not intentionally). Is he the one to go to for User Boxes too ~ I have a few ideas for new ones :-) R Ghaziya, Phoenix Rising R 03:29, May 7, 2010 (UTC) :::Only Admins can delete images and articles. You need to leave a message with Maitas, JayBO, UC, Faern, and I'm forgetting somebody, OH YEAH LuckyMan. I don't know what you mean by "the images in my folder DO have pixel sizes but they are all assorted different sizes." You need to code (type) them in, in the wiki. It doesn't matter where else you have pixel sizes, the wiki images need to be coded by "hand." If you want a banner, talk with Tectonium. He makes things like that for people who ask. And yes, he makes userboxes for people who ask. He's said that he ran out of ideas for userboxes, so I think he'll enjoy making some more. =] [[User:Draginfli/Operation: Galleries|'='i=]] Draginfli the Luminescent =i= 03:42, May 7, 2010 (UTC) ::: : One more question please, WHERE in the wiki do I type the code? R Ghaziya, Phoenix Rising R 03:47, May 7, 2010 (UTC) ::Just after the file name. [[User:Draginfli/Operation: Galleries|'='i=]] Draginfli the Luminescent =i= 03:49, May 7, 2010 (UTC) :: : I know this is frustrating for you and I am sooooo sorry, but WHERE ~ what page, what field, what ????? When I try to upload (download?) an image, will I somehow be asked for the code? R Ghaziya, Phoenix Rising R 03:54, May 7, 2010 (UTC) ::No, I feel so stupid because I'm making this sound so hard. You just type in your desired pixel number when you type your file name. It's not a special thing you do in a special coding place, you just type in a pixel number everytime you type a file name. If you don't know how to type (or code) a file, do it like this: so if you used it correctly, it would end up lookng like this, and then like this ::I hope that helps =] [[User:Draginfli/Operation: Galleries|'='i=]] Draginfli the Luminescent =i= 04:04, May 7, 2010 (UTC) :: ::Most Luminous You ~ It is easy to see why you are such of important part of this wiki. You are very selfless with your offers of help to others and you are very patient when that "other" is struggling to understand a new concept. Thank you so much for searching for a way to explain in the words that make sense to me. You had to go through this with me about my sig too ~ a glutton for punishment you are. I will find a way to try and practice what you have taught me tonight. You may want to think twice or three or four times before you ever offer to help me again :-) Someday, you will be proud of me and in your part in educating me. Who knows, I might even be able to help you with stuff ~ the grunt work at least. Thank you very much for spending so much time with me tonight ~ you are really special. I think the females in this group ROCK!!!!!! R Ghaziya, Phoenix Rising R 04:19, May 7, 2010 (UTC) :::I do what I can. You're very welcome! =D [[User:Draginfli/Operation: Galleries|'='i=]] Draginfli the Luminescent =i= 04:24, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Hello yourself!!! Welcome to this community! Thank you about wishing me happy birthday, I really appreciate it. Also, thak you about your good words, about me being an asset in this community. It's really nice to see new people in this wiki, especially, people with such a pleasant communication character! Anyway, thaks again about the good words, that was really nice of you. I would like to add that, yes I DO get all the points in the movie and I really thank you for saying this to me. My name is Nick by the way. Go see my page to learn more about me. I'll do the same thing. P.S. I will add you as a friend :)Avataraddicted 14:27, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Yes, I will see Avatar in blue ray and home cinema in half an hour or so with a friend of mine. I happen to have a home cinema and a blue ray player along with a high resolution 42 inches samsung TV.Also, I dont think that the phoenix attempt on your page is bad. More like badass. lol :)Avataraddicted 15:22, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Blog Comment Thank you for the comment on my blog, and I'm glad you enjoyed my other writings. I will definitely check out those websites. My dream now is to become a film producer, so Hollywood seems to be my destination, although I am looking at opportunities in Boston as well. They seem to have a growing film community. I have come to idolize Cameron for his ability to wake people up through the shared joy that comes from great films. However, I do have a friend who is looking to get involved with various environmental and not-for-profit organizations for his career path, so I will pass those websites along to him as well. I hope to hear from you soon, and please always feel free to comment on any of my blogs. Willofeywa 16:56, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Hey, thanks a lot about your message. I made memories ,alright. Went even deeper into Pandora.Avataraddicted 19:00, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Can ask you a favour? Can you put your signature right next to your name in my friends list? I'd like you too :)Avataraddicted 19:12, May 9, 2010 (UTC) My friend.....Thank you about your good words. Also, yes if I ever come across the perfect image of Hometree, I will share it.Just because I find something, that doesnt mean it belongs to me.I keep saying to myself : "We all, find things to complete each other".Also, I think that the Hometree as a banner would look good, but it's your page, do whatever you want. Finally, I dont have any expectations, apart from one: Be yourself :)Avataraddicted 20:10, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Sorry I didnt answer quickly, but I've been busy.more specificaly searching for Hometree. Soooooooo, what do you think of these? Avataraddicted 20:27, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Ghaziya, it takes a lot to drive me crazy! You don't even come close to drive me crazy. Yes, I will sing/type you a birthday song on November 22nd. =] [[User:Draginfli/Operation: Galleries|'='i=]] Draginfli the Luminescent =i= 22:33, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Hey, my friend. How are you? Hope you had a great day,too( Actually, it would make more sense to say:"I hope you have a great day" instead of: "hope you had a great day", since you'll see my message when you wake up). Anyway, I wish you both :)!!! Also, I saw that you written me your message 5 gours ago. It was 7.00 in the morning, here. Just to understand.... were do you live? It will make it easier to communicate -sort of- because we cannot change time (unfortunately or fortunately), but at least we will know the time. It makes me happy to communicate with you and the fact that you look forwrd to seing my drawings makes me even happier! Today, I'll upload one. I'll get right on to it when I finish this message. Also, don't wish to have my skills because you have your own, also! You just haven't found out about 'em yet.Believe me, you dont want to be me. I have some........ skills and gifts, like seing things in movies like avatar, or like understanding other people.But I also have faults, like every human being.Actually I have more faults than goods.But anyway thanks about the compliment! I really thank you for that, not only because you're a good person but also, because that's good news for my carrer! When I finish high school (2 more years) , I want to be a graphic designer. It has to do with imagination, computer skills and drawing. The goal is to make pages look nice.So by saying that I have a good page makes me happy for many reasons!!! At the beggining, my page was nothing. But day by day, week by week, it came to look like this. I'm absolutelly sure you'll make it great too!!! I saw your page and I agree with everything and feel everything you write. Anyway, thanks again for your message, goodnight and good morning :) P.S: Hope I didnt bore you with this HUGE message!Avataraddicted 09:37, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Goooood morning my friend, hope you've had a nice sleep! Anyway, I have a goodmorning surprize for you.Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand, ta-da!!! Click on it to see it a little better. :) Whaddya think?Avataraddicted 16:38, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Friends List It's easy. It's not a special thing that's coded into the wiki, you just make a new section on your userpage that you type the names of users in. If you're confused, tell me, and I can help you. =] [[User:Draginfli/Operation: Galleries|'='i=]] Draginfli the Luminescent =i= 17:18, May 11, 2010 (UTC) :Click to edit your userpage, and click "source" in the top right corner. Underneath your "About Me" section, Type it like this: Friends (or whatever you want it to say) And type your friends here, or have them sign their names. The equals signs at the top make a new section. The more equals sings you use, the smaller the text is, and that's how you make sub-sections. But two equals sings at the font and back make a new section. =] [[User:Draginfli/Operation: Galleries|'='i=]] Draginfli the Luminescent =i= 17:31, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Uhhhhhhh, where to beggin from? Okay, here it goes.(sighs). Thank you so much for appreciating my art, it means a lot to me. In art we all express our feelings. And I'm not only talking about drawing. You dance. You express what you feel through that, or by singing. I'll draw more in the "distant future". Really interesting to hear that you live in Texas, although it's true that the "fires of industry" are consuming it. Also,I'd like to ask, what do you do for a living? As for me, I'm a student and I live in Athens, capital of Greece. It has remarkable landmarks, we have a Mall that has the biggest IMAX screen in all of Europe, (have seen avatar 4 times there in 3D, lucky me!) and it's true, that here used to walk some ancient heroes. But Greece is not different from other countries. Probably the worst in Europe. It's being devoured. It's energy is released by rapes, crimes and everyday riots in the center of Athens( near my home). Many times we've been into deep sht during some riot. Also, the city is pathetic. It's not like you imagine it. Boring, dull, ugly. Morerover, Greece has HUGE economical problems. We (Greece) owe to most countries and they take advantage of us. It's almost impossible to find a job and my mother, my father lives elsewhere, we're divorced, had to ask from her boyfriend, money. Yesterday, he given us money to make the MONTH! We only have 2.000 euros in the bank.So as you understand it's a bit tough to make it. We have to pay a rent, which costs 900 euros. Generrally, Greece is in it's downfall. Search it into the net. Last week 3 people were killed in a riot. 2 guys and 1 pregnant woman( so 4 deaths, not 3). They got killed by molotovs in a bank. The prices are extremelly high - 12 euros for a cafe -. OMFG, right? How are we supposed to live?That's the problem, we're not. Anyway, let's change subject. I also am a big music lover, although I prefer soundtracks from movies. I own avatar the complete score, I like lotr ( lord of the rings) music, and then some bands. Also ,thank you about believing that I have more goods than faults.I definatelly agree that if I believe that, I will become that. I'm trying to face my "inner demons" it's very hard though. Do you know what life I've had so far? Go read my user page, you'll understand. Anyway, I really appreciate you and I thank you for your message. Also, you dont find my messages boring? Pheeeew. Thank goodness!!! Have a very nice day :)Avataraddicted 17:36, May 11, 2010 (UTC) "Source" is in the edit box, to the far right of all the fancy buttons. I don't think that using equals sings in the first edit mode that it'll work. I think it has to be in "source." If that doesn't work, tell me. =] BTW, what do you mean a "ferocius gamer?" Because I play XBox, and you saw my favorite games listed in my userpage? Just curious. =] [[User:Draginfli/Operation: Galleries|'='i=]] Draginfli the Luminescent =i= 18:00, May 11, 2010 (UTC) :Yay! You got it! For privacy's sake, I'd rather not tell my birthday or location. And yeah, I read the conversation on Tecto's talkpage, unless there's more I haven't read. Gears of War 2 rocks!! I'll go to sign my name right now! [[User:Draginfli/Operation: Galleries|'='i=]] Draginfli the Luminescent =i= 18:32, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Hey my friend! I've put my name on your friends list if you dont mind :)Avataraddicted 19:33, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Good morning my friend, just woke up. Really nice to read your message, I'm alone otherwise. Schools have closed ( Yeah!!!), but I have some "duties" to attend to. But anyway, they can wait. After all, I have all day. About your requests on Tecto's page, about userboxes. I took a look at 'em and I have to say that I like 'em a lot! Can't wait for Tecto to finish 'em. Also, I tried to find the picture you're looking for, but I couln't find it. I was a little frustrated. Also, yeah, I keep saying almost everyday to myself. "What doesn't kill you, simply makes you stronger and (at some degree) stranger. Also, I was really moved when you mentioned my blessings in your previous message. Especially the "good heart". Thank you, it's really nice of you. Some of my blessings make it hard for me though. Namelly, I think more mature than most kids in my age, as a result I don't have many friends.But I consider myself lucky to be able to have these blessings. This is our life, we live it OUR way.We all have blessings. You have a singing voice, a good heart- since you understood MY good heart- (guess that good hearts understand each other. You really sound like a GOOD person), you also dance (something that I am simply good at and always wanted to be VERY GOOD). But anyway, we can't have everything. May you be blessed by any force the universe hides. Also, yeah Athens is being consumed from the outside, but mostly from the inside. There have been many riots near my house and you when they happen close the door, grab a knife and hope you last the night/day. There are some low-lifes, that deserve the worst. (They burned alive a pregnant woman!@#%$$! Animals).About our economical problems,..... well the same sht. Politicians get away with it and they steal from the country freely, while saying that they will fix things. -_- Like hell that will happen. About your job, you're lucky to have one. Here..... Well, the olders lived long enough to see theirselves being fired from their jobs -since the economical problems are huge-. We are not even going to see ourselfs getting employed, let alone getting fired. I think I will go to work in another country. About the music, soundtracks are really epic, that's why I hear 'em a lot. About bands, I prefer rock and a bit of metall.About the time difference, well what can I say? Only one irrelevant thing. No matter how hard you wanna hold on to a moment, you can't stop time from moving on.. Also, I would like to add, that your messages (yours and Draginfli's) (including all of 'em, not just the ones about my drawings) gave me ideas/inspiration to do something completelly new in my drawings. And I would like to draw 2 drawings, especially for each of you and to devote them to you 2, for making me "live". I may sound a bit "burned" right now, but that's how I feel. Really, apart from the wiki, I have nothing else, except Avatar. You 2 are "standing" next to me and I want to do you a gift. Hope you have a GREAT DAY!!! :)Avataraddicted 07:06, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Hey my friend, how are you? About me, just waitin' for my teacher to come by, for some extra lesson (total bummer). Anyway, I've started my drawing (I wrote to you earlier that I would draw some special drawings so I can devote them to you and Dragin). I'm actually really straining myself to make it look as good as possible, but there's no way it'll be finished today. Just to understand, I started drawing it at 11 in the morning and I've only finished ( completely finished the head!). Sooo, it's gonna be hard, but anything for my friends!!! :) Anyway, how about you? How was your day?Avataraddicted 15:46, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Hey my friend it's me again! Look what I found!!!Avataraddicted 15:54, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Yo Yo welcome to are very lovely society...Jk But WELCOME!Rogue the Guildmaster 15:57, May 12, 2010 (UTC) HI Hi my name is aaron..if ud like to know...im a friend of nick's (AvatarAddicted)....i was reading your page and that is really cool...the only thing is i have never met another woman besides my girlfriend that loves avatar as much as i do...props...avatar lifts your soul to a new dimension of things that are to come and things that havent yet come to pass... well keep watching avatar and spreading the world of the Na'vi people!Rogue the Guildmaster 18:17, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Hey my friend! Thanks for your last message an congrats abou your new page!!!!!!!!!!!!! I started drawing those special drawings for you and Dragin. I will really DO MY BEST. The previous drawings were just a sample of my skills. Here comes the REAL SHT!!! I've been drawing jake's head for 6 hours!!! I want to make him perfect for you. You desserve it. I was alone, bored and before I know it, I'm echanging messages with 2 kind souls! I have one thing to say. The drawings are going to blow your mind. Now they're taking shape, but I'm already blown away. Keep smilling and continue having a nice day ,as well my friend! Good night( here it's 12 in midnight) :)Avataraddicted 18:52, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Goodmorning Linda! Just woke up! What a pleasant surpize! Your message, I mean. Anyway, it's still unusual to live in somebody's past or future. What a strange world, huh? It's a bummer isn't it? We have such nice conservations ,but there's this huge time difference between us!!! Anyway, I feel kinda terrible today. I can barely move my head( 6 hours standing still and drawing Jakes head!) I took a Depon Maximum to stop my head from spinning. The total bummer is that in 1 an a half hour, I have extra English lessons, for 2 hours!!! Me, English lessons! Extra! Anyway, just have to deal with it. After that, I will get back on my drawings. I'm very delighted to hear that you eagerly wait for my drawings ( I also do), they're worth the waiting, believe me! I still cant believe, how good Jake is turning up. Also, have you ever considered that you might have special powers? Just yesterday, I was thinking of doing a self portrait looking at Jake, while he also looks at me! And now you're writing about it! HAHA! Actually, I WILL do a self portrait as soon as I can. Also I'm very happy to hear that you like my user page and I would like to say that I also like yours. It's taking shape reaally nicelly and quickly! Mine took a loooooooong time to get to have a banner at my talk page. It's also true that we both "see" things in this movie.About the pictures, I mean.The things you say are pretty much identical to the thoughts I have.About your high school years? I'm sorry to hear that you didnt have friends, because you were different. I'm going through that at the moment. But that dosnt bother me. I prefer remaining my self, to changing just to have friends. I am who I am and nothin' can change that. But, it's in human nature to consider ugly, or bad ,something different. But, just because something is different, that dosnt mean that it's bad!!! That's what happened ( and still happening, unfortunatelly) with black people. What's up with that? They're human beings! Thanks about saying to me that I should hang in there. That's what I intend to do. Ohh, and about leaving Athens. We dont have any relatives in other countries, only in France (i'm half greek, half french) and also we dont have the money to move out.But thanks A LOT about trying to make me feel better. Talk to you later, my wonderfull friend! Till then, have a VERY NICE DAY. :)Avataraddicted 06:43, May 13, 2010 (UTC) P.S:I think I found the picture you wanted. :)Avataraddicted 06:43, May 13, 2010 (UTC) Just finished my extra lessons. Pheeew. I'm on the verge of collapsing.Yesterday I strained my self and spent a lot of energy on my drawings. Anyway ,just ate food. Now I'll be going to my shrink and after that I will start drawing again. Then in 8:30 in the night, I'll be going right into "the mouth of the wolf". I have an oral exam in English at one of the most infamous neughbourhoods in Athens. Anyway, hope anything dosnt happen. 4 people died there because of a riot, last week. Almost every day we have "episodes" there. Anyway,my friend Linda, when I return I'll message you.Avataraddicted 11:47, May 13, 2010 (UTC)